


Do you want to be a Rock Star?

by lylyevans



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, alternative universe, because brick is my drug, brick - Freeform, love me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylyevans/pseuds/lylyevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene wants to become a rock star. And luckily for her, rock legend Rick Grimes thinks she has what it takes. / Brick AU no zombies. Just a little bit of fluff that I wanted to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to be a Rock Star?

**Author's Note:**

> Beth Greene, america's sweetheart and pop star.
> 
> Rick Grimes, lead of one of the most famous rock bands and known by all.
> 
> All right. I should be working on the second chapter of the Forced and Unwanted Helper.. I really should be. But I have been trying to work on it and I just can't seem to find a way to finish the chapter. -sighs- oh well. I was on the TWD Brick tag and I came across someone wanting a Rockstar Brick AU and suddenly I wrote this. It's just a little bit more than 1000 words but I actually liked the end result. I hope you guys like this little one shot!

Beth Greene, america's sweetheart and pop star.

Rick Grimes, lead of one of the most famous rock bands and known by all.

All right. I should be working on the second chapter of the Forced and Unwanted Helper.. I really should be. But I have been trying to work on it and I just can't seem to find a way to finish the chapter. -sighs- oh well. I was on the TWD Brick tag and I came across someone wanting a Rockstar Brick AU and suddenly I wrote this. It's just a little bit more than 1000 words but I actually liked the end result. I hope you guys like this little one shot!

"I am tired that's all Amy. It's the same songs! Every single time your sister sends me a new one it's the same recipe. I just want something new you know?" The blonde lamented on her phone to her best friend. At the age of twenty two she was already one of the most popular singers across america and slowly making waves all over the country. It was hard not to like her, kind blue eyes and glossy blonde hair she was everyone's dream best friend and girlfriend. And the fact she was actually sweet in real life as well certainly didn't hurt.

She began her singing career at sixteen in The Voice, she didn't win. But she had been offered a contract when she was terminated. Soon she was known all over America, her ballads and catchy tunes were peeking at Itunes and every single list there is.

But after three years of singing the same songs she was becoming tired. She wanted something more than simply singing about a lost lover or about having fun. Unbeknownst to all but Amy she had a fondness for singing rock, her older brother Shawn loved it and she grew up listening to all the classics. But every time she approached the network and her agent Andrea about it they shot her down, saying she was still new to the market and people wouldn't take her seriously.

"Yeah my sister mentioned you were asking for a chance of scene. I know you want to do something different, but you are so good at singing Pop... But I will talk to my sister. She has just been stressed with all that's been going on with Shane that she has been on the edge lately." Beth thanked the starts for her best friend. She was truly a god sent.

..

Maybe she should have praised the lord for Amy. because she hadn't simply given her the opportunity to add a new song to her album that had a more rock feel. No, somehow she and Andrea were able to get her a new producer who would help her transition to this new style of music.

Rick Grimes, also known as the Sheriff in the music world. He was a God. His songs were the perfect mix of anguish and rock. His albums were eclectic, his first one was on the softer edge as he began to make a name in the industry. His second one is filled with more upbeat music, he had just learned his wife was pregnant again and most songs were dedicated to his family. His third one was during the time he lost his wife at childbirth, the songs were darker and filled with hatred, and though most of her friends preferred either his second album or the last one due to their more cheerful lyrics Beth had always loved how his voice sounded on the third one. It was rough with just a hint of darkness that lured her in. The last few albums were filled with a mix of the three first ones as he adapted to his new life.

He was her hero, he like her was from Georgia and instead of becoming a country singer like everyone expected he broke the barriers and became a rock legend.

The days leading up to her meeting with him Beth was a wreck, he could either change her career for the better or destroy her with one harsh word.

..

Entering Andrea's office a few days later she was surprised to see Rick already there. She thought they would only meet when she went to the studio. But there he was, a well work brown leather jacket, jeans and comfortable shoes. And if she thought he looked amazing when she saw him on the stage, it was nothing like seeing him so close.

"There you are Beth! I would like you to meet Rick Grimes, he has a few things he would like to discuss with you before you guys begin working together. I will be just outside if you need me."

A few beats passed after Andrea left in silence until both began to speak, together.

"It's an honor to meet-"

"What's with the guitar-"

Flushing she waved that he should continue but he remained silent so she continued. "It's an honor to meet you Mr Grimes. You are incredible, I mean your songs.."

"Thank you." He said nodding sitting down on Andrea's vacated seat, his hands organizing some of the papers that Andrea had left.

"Please sit. We have a lot to talk about... But first I have a question, the guitar - you carry it around a lot but I have never seen you play. That has always intrigued me. Can you play? Or is it part of the image?" His blue eyes were curious as he spoke leaning forwards to take a closer look at the instrument.

"Oh! This was a gift from my dad when I finished my first album, he said every good musician should have a good guitar. I can play, I just never have the chance to you know? The songs I was ordered to play weren't made to be played there. I wanted to, but Andrea and my producers wanted me to be the next Britney Spears. Not Ann Wilson." Rick quirked an eyebrow when she mentioned Ann Wilson, but she made sure to keep her eyes on him. Heart was one of the few rock bands that had made it with a female lead and she wanted to enter that list.

"Good. Good. Now, the songs you sing. I assume you don't write them?" Beth nodded, she had a full drawer filled with song lyrics but she never had the courage to show them to anyone, not even Amy. "Do you have any of them with you? "

"No. Not right now. Sorry." She said shaking her head, god five minutes into the meeting and she had already screwed it up.

"Can you play one of them? So I can see what I am going to work with?"

He wanted her to play for him.

Sure she thought that was a possibility, but for the first time in years she was nervous about singing in front of someone. Because this wasn't just the average Joe who went to her shows. This was Rick Grimes, rock legend. And he wanted her to sing for him.

Nodding again she reached down and unpacked her guitar before settling it on her lap. Gently she strummed a few notes to make sure everything was fine before she began playing one her favorite songs.

Through out the song she sneaked glances to see his reaction but he remained impassive, his eyes fixed on her and the guitar.

When she finished she was surprised to see a small smile on his face, but there it was, just the quirk of his lip upwards.

"I am surprised. I had seen you sing and I knew you had a good voice. But that was a lot more than I had expected." At this point he leaned forwards and Beth unconsciously began leaning towards him, he had a magnetic pull and she was completely at it's mercy. "But let me be clear here. I only work with the best, I don't have time to pull you along and hope you don't break under pressure. You are good but you need more training in the voice department to his the last few notes. If you agree to work with me you won't have time for things like going out to parties and getting drunk. We will be here day in and out until your album is completed. I am going to give you the secrets of surviving as a roc kstar, how to play the guitar to play the rapid notes and make them reach everyone on the Arena. Do you think you can handle that?"

Her whole body was filled with anticipation by the end of his speech, she wanted that. God she wanted to become the rockstar he could see her becoming, but most of all she wouldn't mind the long hour he promised her.

"Yeah. I think so Mr Grimes."

"Call me Rick."


End file.
